


Memories

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Politics, Reverie, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Vivi recognizes Wapol from the Reverie she attended as a kid





	Memories

Eight years ago, Vivi was just a kid when she accompanied her father to her first Reverie. There, as a wise and kind princess she avoided a diplomatic incident that would have led her country to war.

Now she's back in Mariejois with more experience and will to change things, especially after her adventure with the pirates she's proud to call nakama.

So when she spots a certain king from a certain country – but not the same from before – and she notices he's still as stupid, egotistic and mean as before, she thinks dearly about the Strawhats and the way Luffy sent Wapol flying from the snowy castle grounds in the former Drum Kingdom. _He already had what he deserved, time will tell if he'll stay king or if he'll be removed from the throne again..._

Vivi grins.

Next to her, Rebecca asks, "What makes you smile ?"

"Memories of dear friends."


End file.
